harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie
Das haben wir schon, oder? :ähm... wo? Ich kanns nicht finden, wie heisst das richtig?--Klapper I♥CH 20:29, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Unter Erlass zur vernumftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger. Hm, ich glaube nicht, dass es einen richtigen Einzelartikel gibt. 23:31, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog : Wenn ich's richtig verstanden hab, gehört Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger zu diesem Statut. Ich werdes mal zur richtigen Schreibung verschieben und wiederherstellen. OK?--Klapper I♥CH 12:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hi, ich habe ohne Recherche der genauen Schreibweise und der Originalbezeichnungen erstmal diesen Artikel sachlic korrigiert. Er muss dringend noch ausgearbeitet werden, aber ich habe eigentlich gerade anderes vor. Sorry, wenn ich hier jede Menge Rechtschreibmüll und Halbfertiges hinterlasse, aber inhaltlich stimmt es so wenigstens. 17:37, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog Internationales Geheimhaltungsabkommen? 1689? Woher kommt die Übersetzung Internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie und die Jahreszahl 1692 im Artikel? Im Band 5 heißt es auf Englisch im ersten Brief vom Ministerium an Harry International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy, in der Übersetzung dieser Stelle Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung. Im siebten Band liest Hermine in Kapitel 16 Harry aus Geschichte der Zauberei vor. Da wird das Abkommen auf 1689 datiert (im Original und in der Übersetzung) und es heißt auf Englisch International Statute of Secrecy und auf Deutsch Internationales Geheimhaltungsabkommen.--Amata 19:12, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Die Jahreszahl 1692 steht im Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (dt. Ausgabe --S. XXII) . Wie das jetzt alles zusammen hängt, kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich bin da nie durchgestiegen. LG --Ayla 19:48, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) weitere Links : Internationale Vereinigung von Zauberern :Zaubereigesetze --Ayla 19:58, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) Okay, ich hab die Stelle jetzt auch in meiner englischen Ausgabe gefunden, der englische Ausdruck ist wie in Band 7 International Statute of Secrecy, die Jahreszahl ist wie im Artikel 1692. Entweder ist das jetzt ein Widerspruch bezüglich der Jahreszahlen, oder es wurde das Abkommen generell drei Jahre vorher beschlossen und 1692 ein Abschnitt über Tierwesen hinzugefügt. Wie versteht ihr das? Was die unterschiedlichen Ausdrücke angeht: Ich denke sie sollten zumindest alle im Artikel stehen und als Weiterleitung dort hinleiten. Sollte man den Artikel nicht auch vielleicht auf einen der in den Büchern stehenden deutschen Ausdrücke umbenennen, da doch eigentlich die HP-Bände hier stärker gewichtet werden als die Schulbücher, oder nicht? --Amata 14:50, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Nachtrag: 1692 kann es nicht nur um Tiere gegangen sein, denn die Zahl steht auch in "Quidditch through the Ages" und da gehts um Quidditch. Also ein Widerspruch? Und den Artikel Zaubereigesetze versteh ich so gar nicht, da wird 1692 ein Internationale Statut zur Sicherheit der Magie beschlossen und genau hundert Jahre später das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei. Hä? Wird der Ausdruck Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei außerdem vielleicht im deutschen Quidditch-Buch verwendet, oder wo kommt der jetzt wieder her? Ich kann's auf Deutsch nicht nachgucken, hab nur die englische Ausgabe und da ist der Ausdruck genau wie im 7. Bd. und im Beast-Buch. --Amata 15:19, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wie ich oben schon schrieb, ich bin da nie durchgestiegen. Ich denke auch, das alle Artikel über die Zaubereigesetze überarbeitet werden sollten. Eine Jahreszahl 1792 habe ich auch nicht gefunden, bitte schaut doch mal jemand nach, ob etwas darüber in dem Quidditchbuch steht. Danke. LG --Ayla 15:43, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich bin zwar nicht verlässlich beim Nachschlagen, konnte aber in meiner (digitalisierten) Quidditchversion auch keine Jahreszahl 1792 finden (bloß die von Amata erwähnte Stelle 1692), könnte es sein, dass die Jahreszahl doch aus den Romanen stammt (z.B. bei irgendwelchen Briefen oder Sanktionen oder während der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Harry?). Um die Gesetzesartikel zu überarbeiten müsste ich die Schulbücher und die Romane nochmal lesen/hören und das überfordert mich (bis Band 5 habe ich alles bloß auf Cassetten und meine C-Recorder tun nicht mehr richtig. Bei der digitalisierten Version von Quidditch habe ich ziemlich viel von Hand nachgebessert und manche der übersetzten Namen sind möglicherweise nicht korrekt. Mein Vorschlag: Amatas obige Anregungen: Verschieben von Artikeln auf den nachgewiesenen Namen + Weiterleitungen von anderen Bezeichnungen ist vernünftig.Könnte eine von Euch eine Linkliste der zu überarbeitenden Artikel hier reinsetzen, so dass alle Willigen (so willig ich kann bin ich) anfangen könnten, was nachzulesen und zu prüfen? --Aragog 19:40, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bathilda Bagshot (Geschichte der Zauberei) ...... Nach der Unterzeichnung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen im Jahre 1689 gingen die Zauberer für immer in den Untergrund HP 7/16 S. 327 1692 (Gipfeltreffen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung), hier wurde das Verbergen der sagenumwobenen Wesen beschlossen --siehe Ph. Tierwesen S. XXII außerdem wurden angemessene Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durchgesetzt, das jedes Zaubereiministerium unmittelbar für die Folgen Magischer Spiele auf seinem jeweiligen Gebiet verantwortlich ist --siehe Quidditch S. 20. 1750 wurde der Paragraf 73 in das internationale Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei aufgenommen, der besagt, dass das die jeweiligen Regierungsorgane der Zaubereigemeinschaft für das Verbergen, die Pflege und Kontrolle aller magischen Tierwesen, Zauberwesen und Geister verantwortlich sind. Das gilt heute noch ---siehe Ph. Tierwesen S. XXIII--Ayla 21:38, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich hab grad hier in der Wiki ein bischen rumgeklickt und bin auf den Artikel Geheimhaltung der Magie gestoßen. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel besser und der hier dann überflüssig. Man müsste nur alle oben genannten Bezeichnungen auf den anderen Artikel weiterleiten. Und der Artikel Zaubereigesetze muss überarbeitet werden. --Amata 19:28, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Protest. Grins. Das wäre ja, als würde man alle Sauberwischs etc. auf Besen weiterleiten und dann alles in den Artikel packen. Sicherlich gab es für die Geheimhaltung der Magie mehrere Abkommen, Regelungen und Gesetze. Vielleicht kommt daher auch die Verwirrung. Verschiedene Daten weil das Gesetz immer mal wieder überarbeitet wurde bzw. neuverabschiedetet. --StephenMS 01:19, 12. Feb. 2011 (CET) Würde bitte mal jemand nachschauen im ' englischen' Quidditch Buch und im englischen Phantastische Tierwesen Buch, wie der genaue ' englische' Text heißt : #Im deutschenTierwesenbuch heißt es :.... Die Internationale Zaubereivereinigung verhandelte diese Frage auf ihrem berühmten Gipfeltreffen von 1692. #Im deutschen Quidditchbuch heißt es :.....Angemessene Sicherheitvorkehrungen wurden erst im Jahr 1692 mit dem "Abkommen zu Geheimhaltung der Zauberei" durchgesetzt... . Danke --Ayla 11:13, 12. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hier sind die englischen Textstellen: 1. The International Confederation of Wizards argued the matter out at their famous summit meeting of 1692. 2. Adequate security measures were not enforced until the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692 made every Ministry of Magic directly responsible.... . @ Stephen: Aus deinem Beitrag entnehme ich, dass der Artikel Geheimhaltung der Magie allgemeiner sein soll als dieser hier. Wo aber ziehst du die Grenzlinie? Was soll dann in diesem Artikel erwähnt werden, was nicht? Brauchen wir dann auch noch neue Artikel für andere Abkommen, die die Geheimhaltung der Magie betreffen? --Amata 11:00, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich hab nur versucht eine Erklärung für die verschiedenen Daten zu finden. Entweder gibt es verschiedene Stadien und Versionen dieser Vereinbarung(en) oder JKR hat mal wieder an Alzheimer gelitten. Ich habe nur die Bände 1-7 auf Deutsch und Englisch und nichts anderes, da mich der Rest nicht so interessiert. Zur Geheimhaltung der Magie gehören für mich so wie jetzt schon mehr. z.b.: # Dieses Statut # Die Gesetze des Ministeriums, die aufgrund dieses Statuts erlassen worden sind. (Verbot der Jugendzauberei bis Verbot der Drachenhaltung) # Muggelabwehrzauber # Abteilungen des Ministeriums, die die Geheimhaltung gewährleisten sollen. Diese werden in dem Artikel ja alle angesprochen und verlinkt. Dieses Statut ist zwar die Grundlage der ganzen Regelungen, aber doch einen eigenen Artikel wert. Beim genauen Lesen ist mir eben noch was aufgefallen. Es gibt doch gar kein Problem mit dem Datum. In dem Artikel Geheimhaltung der Magie heiß es doch eindeutig, und ich hoffe das ist original aus den Quellen: "... dass bereits im Jahr 1689 das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Magie vom britischen Zaubereiministerium unterzeichnet wurde ..." Das heißt ja gar nicht, dass es nicht dies Abkommen ist, dass 1692 in Kraft trat. Es ist doch auch heute so, dass internationale Abkommen, selbst innerhalb der EU, nicht in allen Staaten gleichzeitig unterzeichnet werden. Vom ersten Land, bis zum letzten kann sich das ja über Jahre hinziehen. Greets --StephenMS 12:50, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Danke Amata- Das sind auch meine Irritationen, wenn man im Quidditchbuch und unseren Artikel liest, bekommt man den Eindruck , dass das Statut "erst" seit 1692 besteht. Im Zusammenhang zwischen HP Büchern und den "Nebenbüchern" erfährt man, dass das Statut bereit im Jahr 1689 angewendet wurde. Nochmal zum besseren Verständnis: 1689 " Internationales Geheimhaltungsabkommen"= International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy (HP7/16) . 1692 "Abkommen zu Geheimhaltung der Zauberei"=''International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy'' (Quidditchbuch S. 20). Ich hoffe, dass Aragog es jetzt im Artikel besser formulieren kann. LG --Ayla 14:29, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das wäre dann aber ein Übersetzungsfehler. Denn auf englisch ist es ja beide Male das Gleiche. Wollen wir davon ausgehen, dass die Zauberer innerhalb von 3 Jahren 2 gleichnamige Gesetzte/Statuten erlassen haben? --StephenMS 15:43, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Na ja, im Band 7 heißt es zwar nicht International Statute of '''Wizarding' Secrecy'', sondern nur International Statute of Secrecy (so steht's auch im Artikel), aber etwas zu ähnlich sind sich die beiden Bezeichnungen schon. In der Übersetztung gibt es ohnehin viel mehr unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen als im Original (s. meinen 1. Beitrag zu dieser Diskussion) --Amata 16:05, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Upps, das habe vor lauter Geheimhaltung falsch "geblickt" ;-). Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass sich da auf dasselbe Statut berufen wird. Vielleicht sollten wir mal alle Übersetzungen und Originale heraussuchen und gegenüberstellen um endliche eine Linie in den Artikel zu bekommen. --Ayla 16:58, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Also, ich würd sagen, das sieht so aus: * Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung (International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy) (HP II/2) * Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung (International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy) (HP V/2) * Internationales Geheimhaltungsabkommen / 1689 (International Statute of Secrecy) (HP VII/16) * Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei /1692 (International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy) (Quidditchbuch) Außerdem ist hier in der Wiki noch der Begriff "Internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie" im Umlauf, so heißt ja auch hier der Artikel. Ich nehme an, die Bezeichnung kommt aus dem Tierwesenbuch, die englische Bezeichnung an der Stelle ist wie im Quidditchbuch. Hab ich irgendwas vergessen? --Amata 20:44, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Hab noch was gefunden: * Internationales Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Magie /1689 (International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy) (Märchen von Beedle, deutsch: S. 14; engl. S. 13/14) Hier ist jetzt wieder die Jahreszahl wie in Bd. 7, der englische Ausdruck aber wie in den Schulbüchern. Ich gehe deshalb davon aus, dass es sich bei den Jahreszahlen um einen Fehler von JKR handelt. Erst überlegt sie sich, dass das Abkommen 1692 war, später weiß sie das nicht mehr so genau und legt es neu auf 1689 fest. Das Abkommen ist immer exakt dasselbe (die Bezeichnung ist ja außer in den Briefen bis auf das "Wizarding" immer gleich). Ist für mich die einfachste Erklärung. Und im Deutschen wurde der gleiche Ausdruck ständig unterschiedlich übersetzt. --Amata 16:41, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich hab jetzt die passenden Weiterleitungen angelegt, aber um den Artikel zu bearbeiten wüsste ich gern, wie die unterschiedlichen Jahreszahlen endgültig gehandhabt werden. Wie ich in meinem Beitrag davor schon gesagt habe: Für mich ist es ein Wiederspruch. --Amata 19:25, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) In den Jahreszahlen sehe ich eigentlich keinen nennenswerten Widerspruch, denn wie Stephen schon gesagt hat, werden internationale mehr noch als nationale Gesetze ziemlich oft ergänzt und modifiziert, ihr Geltungsbereich wird ausgedehnt etc, Dass dies gerade beim Gehimhaltungsabkommen immer wieder passiert ist, steht ja ausführlich und mit Beispielen in den Schulbüchern. allerdings sind die immer leicht unterschiedlichen Bezeichnungen des Gesetzes zumindest eine Erwähnung und eine Übersetzungskritik wert. Die Jahreszahl 1792 unterschlage ich bis eine derartige Zahl irgendwo belegt werden kann. Ich versuche jetzt mal eine Überarbeitung dieses Artikels in diesem Sinn. Bitte ändert das erst wenn ich gespeichert habe, sonst kriege ich ein Problem mein Zeug einzuarbeiten. --Aragog 16:39, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET)